Merindukanmu
by Ojaaan Ojan
Summary: Sasusaku one-shot. Ceritanya Sasuke hilang dalam misi. Baca aja deh sendiri.


Hai, everybody!!(sok Inggris!)

Gw balik lagi dengan songfic pertama gw. Hahahaha…. Ini ttg SasuSaku. Yach, geje kaga apa2 ya… Maklum, pemula….

Disclaimer : Cerita ini doang yang punya gw, Naruto punyanya Kishimoto-sama, Merindukanmu punyanya D'Masiv.

Ya sudaaaaahhhhh………………………….. selamat menonton eh membaca!!!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Merindukanmu**

Hari ini, Konoha sudah malam. Di sebuah bangunan, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang membuat boneka kecil. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura. Miniatur boneka itu berserakan di mejanya. Ada boneka Ino, Hinata dan Tenten. Dia sendiri, hanya ditemani alunan lagu.

Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup. Tirai ungu ruangan tersebut mendorong lembut sebuah boneka di jendela dan boneka itu jatuh. Sakura yang menyadarinya langung bangkit meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan mengambil boneka tersebut.

Ia terhenyak. Boneka itu adalah boneka Sasuke. Air mata Sakura jatuh ke lantai. Tepat saat itu, radio Sakura memutarkan sebuah lagu.

_Saat aku tertawa di atas semua…_

_Saat aku menangisi kesedihanku…_

"Sasuke… Kamu di mana?"

Sakura menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah 3 bulan, Sasuke, kekasihnya pergi melaksanakan misi. Padahal, misi itu hanya berkisar 3 hari. Sasuke dikabarkan hilang.

"Sasuke… jangan pergi…" Sakura merintih dalam hati.

_Aku ingin engkau selalu ada…_

_Aku ingin engkau aku kenang…_

*Flashback*

Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri di jembatan desa. Malam diselimuti oleh bintang-bintang milky way, dan kunang-kunang.

Sasuke menarik nafas, dan berkata, "Sakura, aku mendapat misi dari Nona Hokage. Aku harus pergi ke Negara rumput."

"Tu-tunggu, misi itu terlalu bahaya.. Sasuke, kau bisa-"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku harus. Itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai Jonin Konoha." Potong Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. Air mukanya menampakkan, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Sasuke menghembukan nafasnya. Dan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau percaya aku kuat?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sakura.

"Itu artinya, kau percaya aku bisa melalui misi ini."

Sakura menatap mata kekasihnya itu. Dan meneteskan air mata. "Ya."

Pemuda rambut kakaktua itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Dan mereka berciuman dikelilingi kunang-kunang.

*End flashback*

_Selama aku, masih bisa bernafas…_

_Masih sanggup berjalan.._

_Kukan slalu memujamu…_

Sekejap, Sakura berlari ke luar. Tak dirasakannya udara dingin. Tujuannya, jembatan desa yang dulu menjadi tempat perpisahan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke… Kau pasti ada di sana… Ya kan?" Sakura berbisik dalam larinya.

_Meski ku tak tahu lagi…_

_Engkau ada di mana…_

_Dengarkan aku…_

_Kumerindukanmu…_

Sakura sampai di jembatan itu. Yang ada, tidak ada seorangpun. Hanya bayang2 rumput dan kunang-kunang.

"Sasuke……….." Gadis itu melangkah ke jembatan itu. Dan memegang sisinya.

"Kau pembohong."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke sungai itu. Dan tidak ingin lagi kembali ke permukaan. Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya hilang, ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat.

_Saat aku mencoba, merubah segalanya…_

_Saat aku meratapi kekalahanku…._

_Aku.. Ingin engkau selalu ada…_

_Aku.. Ingin engkau aku kenang…_

Mata emerald Sakura terbuka. Pertama-tama, bayang-bayang masih terlihat. Namun, setelah agak lama, bayang-bayang itu menghilang.

"Kenapa, bentuknya seperti muka?" Sakura berkata dalam hati.

"Sudah sadar?"

Sakura terkejut. Wajah yang selama ini dirindukannya, wajah yang selama ini menghantuinya, wajah yang selama ini dicintainya, kini di depan matanya.

"SASUKE!!!"

Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke dan menangis di pundaknya. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya dan mendekap Sakura lebih erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mengalami kecelakaan sewaktu misi, dan dirawat di sebuah rumah. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, semua senjata dan rekanku hilang. Maafkan aku, Sakura.." tuturnya lembut.

"Jangan…nekad….lagi…. Kau… membuatku.. sakit…" Sakura masih menangis.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dan mendekati wajah Sakura. Sekali lagi, mereka berciuman di tengah taburan bintang dan kunang-kunang.

_Dengarkan aku…_

_Kumerindukanmu…_

**Fin**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gimana? Lebay abis kan? Maklum, gak jago dalam cinta-cintaan. Tombol di bawah ini ya~ R%R~ Arigatou gozamaihitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (seribu tahun kemudian)aaaaa………..


End file.
